Discovery
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: Set after the Mayze. The team go and check out a KORPS meeting point and discover something, or someone, very familiar. (Another fluffy one-shot. Sorry! Bad habit I guess :)


**_Hey guys, me again! I know, two updates in less than a week, shock horror! ;)_**

**_so anyway, I watched the mayze, which I absolutely adored! Keri is so sassy, I love her! Anyhow, I was watching it and I had this idea, so here you are!_**

**_i really hope you like it, as I worked quite hard on it :)_**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

"I do not fancy Keri Tom! Just because I fancy Zoe doesn't mean I'm suddenly entitled to fancy every single one of her sisters as well." Pointed out Dan grumpily.

Tom grinned. "So you finally admitted you fancy her...Zoe, I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Dan shrugged. "Not that it makes any difference anyway. She's gone, and obviously never wants to speak to me again."

Tom looked at him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He muttered.

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure myself."

"Ah, but you haven't spoken to her for three months. " pointed out Tom. "When i spoke to her she sounded just as down as you."

Just then, Keri and Aneisha walked in. Keri frowned.

"Who sounded down?" She asked.

Dan sighed impatiently and Tom shot him an amused look. "Zoe." Dan said.

Keri smirked. "You fancy her." She pointed out.

He glared at her. "I'm trying to forget her."

"And it's not working." Replied Keri.

"I knew it!" Said Aneisha triumphantly.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" Said Dan grumpily. "She's gone and you guys are not helping at all. I'm trying to forget her."

Keri looked at him. "You're trying to forget her because it hurts too much to remember."she realised quietly.

Dan sighed and and leant back in his chair. "Pleease can we stop with the psychic stuff and move on? You," he said pointing to Keri "are the last person I want to discuss this with." Dan glared at her.

Frank walked in. "Discuss what?"

"Zoe." Dan muttered.

Frank nodded and gave him a knowing look before displaying a image of a barren field. "Team, the whole of MI9 is on red alert. Word has it that KORPS are meeting there tomorrow. The four of you must go and check out the area surrounding for any suspicious behaviour. Clear?" He asked.

Tom, Dan and Aneisha nodded but Keri put her hand up.

Frank looked at her inquisitively.

"Where's Zoe now?" She asked. Frank sighed. "She's looking for her other clones." He replied. "Is everyone happy now?"

Keri raised her hand. "Is THAT why Dan's always so grumpy?"

Dan shook his head. "I'm not grumpy!" He said angrily.

Tom, Aneisha and Keri all nodded. "Yes you are."

Frank looked at tgem. "Team, this is a dangerous mission. You must be alert all the time. That means NOT discussing who fancies who, or Dan's love life, clear?"

The three nodded guiltily and walked into the lift.

* * *

The three of them and Frank looked at the desolate wasteland in front of them, each of them wishing they could be anywhere but there.

"Come on guys," said Dan wearily, "let's check it out."

After an hour of searching the team gave up.

They were walking to the van when Dan saw a streak of red and black dart between the trees.

Slowly he began to walk towards the trees, looking around warily.

Suddenly a slim figure hurled themselves into his arms.

He recognised them immediately. "Zoe?" He looked down and saw her sweetly familiar face look back up at him.

"Zoe... How are you...I mean... What the hell are you doing here? " Dan asked. "It's been three months and you haven't called me once."

"I wanted to call, but..."

Dan sighed. "Zoe..."

She sighed. "I wanted you guys to move on. I only talked to Tom for research." She admitted. "But then he said that you guys still missed me, and I was in the area, so..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry Dan." She said quietly, looking at her feet.

Dan lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, then smiled. " I forgive you."

Zoe smiled at him then wrapped her arms round his neck burying her face into his shoulder.

She was back.

A wave of elation swept through him and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Dan?" They heard Frank call from beyond the trees. Dan turned slightly and Zoe rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Over here Frank!" He called.

Frank stumbled through the trees and looked at them both in shock. "Zoe!" He said happily. "Welcome back."

Zoe smiled at him happily and was about to reply when a voice floated through the trees. "Dan ? What's going o- ZOEEE!" Aneisha cried rushing towards her. Zoe stepped out of Dan's arms and embraced her friend.

Dan heard a voice through his earpiece. "Zoe!" Said Tom excitedly. Dan raised an eyebrow. "She can't hear you, Mr Genius." He muttered sarcastically, turning to Zoe. "Tom says hi."

She grinned and waved, before realising Tom wouldn't be able to see her. "Hi Tom!" She said excitedly, snatching Dans headpiece off of him.

Keri stumbled through the trees. "Who's this?" She asked impatiently. "And why does she look like me?"

Dan gritted his teeth together and forced a smile. "Keri; meet Zoe. She was a clone like you."

Revelation dawned on Keri and her eyes practically popped out if her head.

"YOU'RE Zoe?" She asked excitedly. Zoe nodded.

"THE Zoe?"

Zoe smiled and nodded again.

"The Zoe that Dan fancies?"

Zoe smirked and looked at Dan. "Apparently so."

Keri clamped a hand over her mouth, then looked at Dan apologetically. "Sorry Dan."

Dan shrugged and Zoe narrowed her eyes at him.

Dan looked at her. "What?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Fine," he turned to Keri, "that's ok Keri, I forgive you. Lets all get back to playing happy families shall we?"." He muttered sarcastically.

Keri grinned at him. "She fancies you anyway, so _technically_, I did you a favour."

Dan and Zoe glanced at each other then blushed and looked away.

Aneisha sniffed. "Well... I have a lot of work to do, so I'm gonna go.." she began walking away.

Keri grinned. "Yeah me too...how about you Frank?"

frank glanced at Dan and Zoe. "Yep I've got...pipes to fix..." He finished lamely before following Keri out into the field.

"you fancy me?" They said in unison, then smiled at each other.

Dan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "do you...um...maybe wanna like go to the cinema or something?"

A small smile played at Zoe's lips. "Are you asking me out?"

"No!" Dan said automatically then stopped. "I mean, only if you want to." He said anxiously.

she smiled. "I'd love to."

"I'm gonna kill Keri though." Dan muttered.

Zoe grinned. "Me too. And Aneisha and Tom for that matter." She pointed out, lacing their fingers together.

"Come on!" She encouraged, pulling him after her.

They were going to save the world. After sorting out a few friends of course.

* * *

**_thank you billions for reading, you're all awesome! Have a virtual cookie (or two :) thank you as well to anyone who reviewed my other story, I don't say enough how amazingly amazing you guys are! your reviews really encourage me to get writing, and i honestly wouldnt be here without you guys, I love you lots and lots like jelly tots :)xx Thank you again! _**

**_Love Kate xx_**


End file.
